The Red Star
by Super Pank 13
Summary: The Sakuragi legion helps Anzai Sensei make his favorite student fall in love with Basketball.
1. Chapter 1

**The Red Star**

Hanamichi Sakuragi wasn't the churl, loud-mouthed, narcissistic sounding person everyone knew anymore. He might not had gotten as silent or expressionless as Rukawa and was still a open book of emotions. But there was no more of the self boasting, no-matter-what-confident personality to hide and revolt against his hidden self doubting nature. This new Sakuragi was far more humble than anyone could ever imagine him becoming.

Yet somehow, things had taken turn for the worst. The "King of delinquents","Unbeatable fighting machine","Red headlight signaling stop" had become nothing more than a joke.

He had become a depressed high schooler, who was subjected to constant pranks by girls, specially the "Rukawa-Brigade". The bigger the prank you'd pull, the bigger laughing stock that redhead becomes, the higher is your position in the Rukawa brigade.

Hadn't his legion been around, he'd had already lost his titles by now. He would had already been picked up by guy he had beaten before. Why?

"He doesn't fights anymore"

 _Yes, Hanamichi Sakuragi didn't fought back anymore._

Ever since the day following the Kainan match, when he had made Haruko cry, he had changed. He had gone berserk at Rukawa and even hurt Akagi Takenori in the process. All due to a misunderstanding. And it all happened due to a minor difference.

 _Shohoku had beaten Kainan in their match._


	2. Anzai's favorite student

Anzai Sensei had his own reasons for having Hanamichi practice at the street courts, away from the school.

"Tell me Hanamichi, why did you start playing basketball?"

"Ah... You know... because..."

"You don't need to think of any excuses, Sakuragi-kun. To be honest, I also started playing basketball due to same reasons as that of yours."

"Really old-sensei?"

Anzai-"Sensei" looked at him with a smile.

"Tell me Hanamichi, why are you still willing to play, even when you are no longer playing for the same reasons?"

Hanamichi stood silent, in deep thought. His throat tightened and he choose not to say anything. Ohkusu, who was sitting nearby along with the rest of the legion, spoke " Won't all his labour go to waste if he gives up? I mean he doesn't has anything better going on for him. Isn't doing something better than doing nothing?"

"No, that's not why he is still playing. He won't quit till he beats Rukawa, Sendoh,Maki and everyone else, with whom he has ever set foot on the court" said Yohei.

' _If anyone know how stubborn Hanamichi can get, it would be you, Yohei Mito' thought Nozumi._

"But didn't you beat Maki already? And how do you plan on beating Rukawa when you have him on your own team?" joked Ohkusu.

"Don't act stupid Yuji" said Noma."Rukawa doesn't fights along with him! I could swear that I've seen these two fighting each many times."

Yohei slapped his own forehead. Sakuragi glared at them.

Takamiya interrupted them " We were just joking Hanamichi. So you want to get better than them. But they have been playing basketball since many years. And all they do is play basketball. Like Mitsui couldn't even touch Yohei, no matter how hard he tried, Yohei can't beat him in basketball no matter how hard he tries. Same goes for you. There is no way you can play better than them. If I were you, I'd have already given up. It's no good Hanamichi."

"I feel the same Hanamichi. You were very good against Kainan. You didn't fouled out. You even made a save in the end which became a three pointer. But that's all Hanamichi. It was all a fluke. But even at your best, even when you had so much luck, you where no where as good as Rukawa during the first half. Or Maki during the whole game " said Ohkusu.

"That's where you are wrong Ohkusu and Takamiya. All they have is skills. Skills can be gained. But, none of them has strength or speed or stamina anywhere near Hanamichi. He is also taller than the trio. Am not I right, Anzai Sensei?"

"Ho! Ho! Ho! You are right. Yet, skill is the most important tool in basketball. And this players that you mentioned are extraordinary and dedicated. They keep getting better and better."

"So," Hanamichi finally spoke"do you want to say that I...I can't beat them?"

"You definitely can, Sakuragi-kun. But it's not going to be easy."

Anzai then shot a 2 pointer with the ball which was in his hand.

He then continued speaking " You'd have to practice 3 times more than they do if you want to catch up with them."

The legion sighed. They got up, turned around and started leaving.

" Leave it Hanamichi. There is no hope."

"You really can't. That's what the coach is saying."

"Huh? What do you guys mean?"asked Sakuragi.

"Don't you know Rukawa? All he does is play basketball and sleep. If he sleeps for 11 hours and even wastes 4 hours, he would still be practicing for 9 hours a day. You can catch up with him even if you play the whole day then. This is Sensei's is way of saying impossible."

"Is that right Old-man?"

"Ho-Ho-Ho!"

Hanamichi was back at Old-man from Sensei.

He walked toward the ball and picked it up.

" You are saying what a commoner needs to do to beat them. A tensai like me doesn't needs to practise so much. Yet I'd practice more than anyone does. I can't bear living in their shadows any longer. What else do you want me to do old man?"

"First, you'd have to start loving basketball."

Hanamichi's eyes lit up. His muscles tightened. He took some steps forward and dunked the ball hard.

"I can do that"

"Then, you can undergo the hardest training anyone has done. I suggest that you bring your friends with you everyday to help me."

"Don't worry. They'd be all there"

'There goes pinacho(*). Darn you Hanamichi-sama' thought everyone.

"And as for your training... nothing is tough for me."

 **/***** **A/N: Hey guys! Liked the chapter?**

 **Special thanks to Shirou Goenji!**

 **What was the game's name(Pinacho...Picasa...pinicho?!)? Let me know!**

 **Next chapter: Hanamichi, 3 on 1.**

 **Shohoku Vs. Takezono. Oda and Yoko make appearance. Where is the redhead player that beat Kainan?**

 **What had happened during the Kainan game and after it?**

 **Find out in the next exciting epis*cough*ode... Chapter of The Red Star!**

 **(Review! Help me!)**


End file.
